Frieza vs Dark Samus
Destoyers of planets and gods of genocide! Which if these completely evil monstrosities will win this fight?! Interlude Wiz: In Darth Vader's own words, the ability to destroy a planet is insignifact compared to the power of the force. Boomstick: Yeah, but how about destroying 448 planets, or threatening the entire UNIVERSE?! Wiz: These two did exact such things. Frieza, the absurdly powerful destroyer of Planet Vegeta and the mortal who rivals gods. Boomstick: And Dark Samus, the Incarnation of Phazon and queen of my nightmares. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Who do you think will win? The Golden Conqueror (Frieza) The Queen of Phazon (Dark Samus) Frieza Wiz: One of Goku's earliest enemies is still feared by fans today. He is remembered as one of Goku's greatest challenges and likely inspired Vrak. His name... was Frieza. Frieza: I have 540,000 power, but fret not, I do not intend to figth you at my full capacity. Boomstick: Jesus! We're already at 540,000 at Form ONE?! Does Dark Samus even stand a chance? Wiz: This was Frieza's weakest form and the form that obliterated 448 planets. Destroying ONE planet should require 540 quadrillion tons of TNT. Multiplying this by 448 gives us a destructive force of around one DECILLION tons of TNT! Boomstick: Which is totally a real number which I understand. Anyway, Frieza and Beerus met and became besties because they both love destroying planets. Then, Beerus told Frieza to destroy Vegeta. The planet, not the sayin. Wiz: Which Frieza agreed to, as he wanted to destroy any chance of awakening the Super Sayin. He decided not to tell his Sayin cronies this, but they found out, and Vegeta betrayed him. Boomstick: The sayin, not the planet. Also, Frieza decided to destroy Namek, for some reason. Does this guy just destroy random planets for fun? Wiz: Yes, Boomstick, yes he does. Anyways, achieving literally his very next form increases his power by one million, making his new destructive power one millidecillion. Each new form he takes makes his power level increase dramatically. This brings us to his 'Final Form', which is one of his strongest forms and his most iconic. In this form, Frieza's power level is one decidecillion! The power to destroy universes and rival gods. Boomstick: This version of Freiza can fight on parr with Super Sayin Goku and Vegeta, who can destroy planets and moons! Frieza is also super smart and can form henius strategies mid-fight if he needs to. He's also a sadist, and goes OUT OF HIS WAY to torture people! Seriously! Wiz: However, even this doesn't compare to his final form... True Golden Frieza. Boomstick: This guy gets a DECILLION-fold multiplier for his power increase and makes Goku Black eat his heart out! He also looks cool as Hell! Get it? He actually does look cool AND he's the son of King Cold? Eh? Eh? Wiz: This form of Frieza can complete with Jiren, a being so powerful, he can fill up INFINITE space with his aura INSTANTLY just by showing up. That's not physically possible! Except for Jiren. Boomstick: Frieza can use his Ki as a weapon. He can create Ki frizbees to cut people with, Ki lasers to blow up planets with, and has KAMEHAMEHA, which is the best laser I have ever seen in my life! Oh, and he can do this at any of his forms, not just True Golden Frieza. And what I just showed you is literally THREE of Frieza's attacks! He can fire Ki blasts, use Ki to increase his physical prowess, teleport, fly, and, because of his species, breathe in space. Ah, one can only dream. Wiz: Frieza can also use his 'Torture Lasers' to destroy an opponent's body while keeping them alive and in pain. His sadism knows no bounds. He has enslaved and/or destroyed over 448 alien races literally before his career as a Dragon Ball villain even started. Unfourtunately, this can cause him to let his opponents live long enough to defeat him. Boomstick: Yeah, like THAT's ever happening! This guy is a one-alien army of gods of destruction! I can't see anyone beating--(Goku and Vegeta kill Frieza)--Boomstick oh for the love of God! Wiz: Frieza truly has earned his place as one of Dragon Ball's, no, one of Fiction's most powerful villains. Frieza: I kick you once and suddenly your head is spinning... Dark Samus Wiz: Samus Aran, one of the most skilled bounty hunters in the universe. Her skill and weaponry make her a formidable advesary. Boomstick: Yeah, and one day, she decided to pay a visit to Tallon IV, this barren planet with deserty life livin' on it and also this creepy goo monster called the Metroid Prime. Wiz: Samus fought with the Metroid Prime, defeating it and nearly killing it. However, it stole her suit and copied both her DNA and gender, becoming a dark, twisted version of her. The Metroid Prime was no more, in its place... Dark Samus. Dark Samus laugh. Boomstick: NO! TURN IT OFF! Wiz: Dark Samus is Samus' greatest foe in terms of sheer power. She was already rumored to be the most powerful being in the universe before becoming Dark Samus, since then, her power has increased a trillion-fold and made her the universe's greatest threat yet. Boomstick: Being fused with Phazon, Dark Samus has a BUNCH of abilities! She can fly, erect forcefields, clone herself, create GIANT SPIKES out of her arm, and turn both intangible and invisible. She can also turn her arm into a cannon which can fire giant Phazon orbs, giant Phazon missiles, giant Phazon spikes, and a giant Phazon whip. Wiz: Dark Samus can also sprout Phazon variants of her Metroid Prime tentacles to use in battle and to control beings she's possessing. She is a master martial artist who can compete with Samus, a master manipulator who can torture Samus, and a master telepath, controlling and speaking through Samus' friends. Boomstick: Also, even if you kill her, her soul will remain, and can continue to fight you if there's Phazon in your body. She can also just rebuild her body later. Ugh. Also, Dark Samus just being there... will give you cancer. Wiz: Or rather, Corruption, the name of the silicon-based virus known as... Phazon. You know, the stuff Dark Samus and all her attacks are made of. Dark Samus can manipulate the Phazon aura constantly leaving her body and force it to infect, or 'Corrupt' multiple enemies at once. Once infected, the enemies become puppets and Dark Samus the puppet master. She can increase her zombies' power by 4x and can even absorb them to gain their power and possibly their knowledge. Boomstick: So, like... Phazon Cell? Wiz: Um... sure. Anyways, Dark Samus is also highly intelligent, taking advantage of her opponents' weaknesses the moment she finds them and carefully manipulating Samus. However, Dark Samus does act rash at times and is usually driven by the Phazon instinct inside her. Also, both Phazon overload and Phazon deprivation are FATAL to her. Boomstick: Well, she does seem incredibly powerful. I'll be looking forward to the results. Wiz: With all this power, Dark Samus is Metroid's most powerful villain and one of Nintendo's strongest villains. Sakurai, good job. Dark Samus (Speaking through Ghor): Soon, everything will be corrupted, including you! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. We've run the data through all possibilities. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Who do you prefer? Frieza Dark Samus Death Battle (Some random planet :/) Frieza is holding Goku by his throat. Goku is bleeding and seems to be trying to scream in agony. Frieza is laughing. "Such a pathetic life-form!" Frieza sneers. "At least I can keep you alive to watch you--" Goku's head is blasted off in a blue explosion. ... Frieza blinks twice before seeing Dark Samus floating in the sky, turning it electric blue. Dark Samus glares down at Frieza, who is infuriated. "How dare you kill MY Goku!" Frieza screams in rage. "He was MINE to torture and kill!" Dark Samus floats down to Frieza's level. "I sense great power in you." Dark Samus says in a creepy, distorted feminine voice which Frieza feels come from inside his own head. "I will enjoy corrupting you." Dark Samus turns her right arm into a cannon and aims it at Frieza. Frieza gets into a fighting position and continues to glare. No one got to kill Goku but him. He would make this unsettling being suffer for her intrusion. FIGHT! Dark Samus fires a Phazon missile at Frieza, who catches it and smashes it, causing it to explode, but it does no damage to him. "Ha!" Frieza shouts. "You're a weakling! No wonder you want my power!" "...Such an impudent life-form..." Dark Samus remarks without replying. "...Let us see if he is correct..." Frieza kicks Dark Samus and sends her flying across the star system and crashing into a gas giant. Frieza flies to the gas giant nearly instantly (No he did not teleport) and laughs. Suddenly, the gas giant turns neon blue and explodes. Dark Samus flies out of the debries and jabs Frieza in the gut, though he doesn't even flinch. "That tickled." Frieza mocks. Frieza kicks Dark Samus back at the planet they were just on, destroying it. Dark Samus rises back up and regenerates her body when Frieza kicks her into another ''star system. Dark Samus sees Frieza standing over her and grinning sadistically. Frieza sends a Destroyer Disk at Dark Samus and severes her torso from her legs before cutting her right arm off and leaving a slash mark across her 'face'. Dark Samus fuses her body back together and fires a Phazon spike at Frieza, who shatters it like glass with his pinky finger. Frieza then kicks Dark Samus in the 'face', smashing her head. Frieza jumps off and sees Dark Samus regenerate herself yet again. Frieza smiles, knowing this will will be even more fun than he thought. If the being could not die, then he could torture her eternally. Suddenly: "...You cannot break... ...the broken..." Dark Samus' voice sneers inside his head. "...I am... ...everything... ...join me..." Frieza cackles. "You want my power?" Frieza demands. "TAKE IT!" Frieza fires one laser from each finger and aims them all at Dark Samus, who erects a forcefield to block. The forcefield almost immediatly shatters. Dark Samus flies out of the smoke and slashes Frieza across his face before kicking him in the leg. Again, it does nothing. Frieza grabs Dark Samus, twirls her around, and throws her into another ''galaxy. Dark Samus gets up yet again and realizes that she's on a planet bursting with life. She flies upward and sends blue energy tendrils around the planet. When Frieza arrives, the whole place is desolate and the only color is shades of blue, with blue veins permeating every inch of the planet. Frieza looks around. Suddenly, he sees an army of disfigured zombie-like creatures running towards him. He smiles. Frieza punches and kicks the zombies away before wiping them out with a pinky-laser. Dark Samus floats down and makes Phazon tendrils sprout out of the ground and attack Frieza, who crosses his arms and stands there as the tendrils berate him. "Haven't you learned by now?" Freiza mocks. "You can't hurt me." Frieza whacks the tendrils, destroying the planet. He then kicks Dark Samus clean in half before grabbing her by the neck and smashing her head. He then kicks Dark Samus' body into another planet and flies there. When he gets there, Dark Samus is already regenerated. She eyes Frieza before turning her right arm into a sword and flying at Frieza at top speed, sharpenning the blade more and more, until: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Frieza screams. Dark Samus' sword-hand is lodged in Frieza's chest. Blue veins are erupting from it before Dark Samus takes the blade out. Frieza jumps back, blood spilling out of his mouth. Suddenly, he makes an 'enlightenment' pose and transforms into True Golden Frieza. The stab wound vanishes and the veins fade. Frieza cracks his wrist and Dark Samus' rigth arm flies off into the distance. Frieza then wiggles his toe and Dark Samus flies backward into a mountain so hard it breaks the planet in half. Frieza grabs Dark Samus by the head and lifts her up, covering the hole that used to be her right arm. "Your're strong." Frieza says. "But I'm going to break you." Frieza slams Dark Samus into the ground and stomps right through her chest before kicking her into another gas giant and kicking the gas giant so hard it explodes. (DB Logic) Dark Samus flies out and kicks Frieza in the head, this time it doesn't even phase him. He pokes Dark Samus and she explodes. He turns around to see Dark Samus floating there and growls. "What do I have to do to destroy you?" Frieza demands. "Wait..." Frieza puts his hands in a ball positon. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HA!" Frieza screams, sending a Kamehameha wave directly at Dark Samus, who uses Phazon Laser to counter, but the Phazon Laser is completely overwhelmed in no time at all. The wave hits Dark Samus, completely disintegrating her body. ... Frieza smiles. He looks down to see the hand that slayed the creature--only to see the creature's hand instead! "What?!" Frieza screams. "How?!" Frieza sees his hand flash back to his hand and back to Dark Samus over and over again. He is feeling an intense headache and hearing Dark Samus' voice stronger than ever now. "I AM CORRUPTION INCARNATE! YOU CANNOT DESTROY ME!" Darl Samus' voice shrieks at Frieza. "NOW TO GET WHAT I CAME FOR!" Dark Samus' 'face' swirls around Frieza. Frieza screams in agony as his eyes turn blue. He hears Dark Samus' laughing and can't stop it. Soon, it dies down, but so does everything else. Frieza's mind was gone. KO! Frieza's body morphs into Dark Samus' body and she turns to face the camera, showing the audience her true eyes. Explanation Boomstick: No (Bleep)ing way. Wiz: Frieza was an incredibly challenging opponent. He is literally NIGH-IMPOSSIBLE for Dark Samus to hurt! I am being serious. And this is as his REGULAR form, NOT Golden Frieza. However, let me explain. Boomstick (Cocking a shotgun): Fine. Wiz: Here are the three questions that need to be answered: #Could Dark Samus infect/corrupt Frieza? #Could Dark Samus possess/mind control Frieza? #Could Frieza completely eradicate Dark Samus? Wiz: Firstly, could Dark Samus infect Frieza? Well, it's a little wonky. Frieza's kind can survive in space, though radiation is never taken into account, so it's likely they can only breathe in space, which is physically impossible. So yes, Dark Samus CAN infect Frieza, though she would have to STAB him in order to do it, as his Ki would likely keep out any ambient Phazon. Can she? Yes. However, Golden Frieza is... literally impossible for Dark Samus to hurt, so once he's Golden she'll have no chance at infecting him. Secondly, could Dark Samus possess Frieza? Yes. Frieza has never had to combat mental possession before and even Golden Frieza could only withstand it for so long. However if Frieza decided to just torture Dark Samus then she would never be able to possess him as she is only capable of doing so once she's lost her body. Thirdly, and most importantly, could Freiza destroy Dark Samus for good? No. Frieza cannot destroy souls without Hakkai, which only Goku and Beerus know how to do. Also, Frieza is incredibly cocky and arrogant while Dark Samus is methodical and quiet in all her endeavors, meaning that despite Frieza being smarter overall, especially in terms of fighting ability, Dark Samus is more unpredictable out of the two. Also, Frieza could kill Dark Samus for long enough to score an actual victory if he deprived her of Phazon, which he likely could do. However, he would A have to know what Phazon is and B have to understand that this is a weakness of Dark Samus. Boomstick: So, he can win? Wiz: Yes. In fact, it's almost a 50/50 matchup. Frieza is FAR, FAR, FAR more powerful than most of Nintendo combined, but Dark Samus is unkillable, has intense radiation, and had an attack that Frieza has never gone up against and has no counter for. Frieza was more powerful in every stat, had more attacks, and had better feats, but Dark Samus' Pulsar-like radiation, unpredictable attack, and unkillable soul won the day. Though again, it was extremely close. Boomstick: He was Friezed in his tracks! Wiz: Ugh! The winner is Dark Samus. Next time, on Death Battle... A hero boy of Xaran, Lycan, and Human origin walks through a city as a man wearing a red suit and a golden mask stalks him. Damus vs Nameless! Previosuly... Damien Darhk vs Lucy Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:Psychic vs. Gravity Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:Metroid vs Dragon Ball Themed Death Battles Category:‘Pure Evil’ Themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019